Entre una apuesta y una estrella
by phamtomgirl
Summary: [[OneShot]]Link no sabe lo que siente, Una apuesta podria sacar todo al aire...¿pero esos son sus verdaderos sentimientos?[[ReViEwS!]]


-te toca-

Link espero a que zelda diera vuelta la botella, se sentía feliz por que tenia una buena racha, en toda la noche no le habia tocado un castigo zelda y a ella 15. Él sabia que ella no pararía, por que cuando más pierde más le gusta jugar. La botella fue parando, estas ves le tocaba a zelda castigar.

-yay!.

-apúrate tengo sueño.

Link bostezó, miro a zelda y sonrió, ella apestaba poniendo castigos

- ... ¿ verdad o castigo?

- castigo.

- ...

- ¡Zelda!

- un momento.. una no siempre puede castigar al héroe del tiempo

- Gracias...

-...ya sé!

- te escucho

Ella sonríe

- Tienes que besar a la chica que te gusta, en menos de 48 horas

Ella se le queda mirando, ve que el color de la cara de Link va poniéndose pálido y después rojo

-QUE!

- tú me escuchaste

-¿BROMEAS?

- no

El color de la cara de Link va volviéndose normal, ella sólo lo mira con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿y si no ahí nadie que...?

- ¿entonces por que te sonrojaste?

- demonios...

- Eso es trampa

- Sólo si era entre nosotros... _como si fuera para otra persona_

- ...vamos...

- ¿ acaso el gran Link le tiene miedo a algunos de mis castigos?

- ... no puedo

- vamos, ya no tienes 10 años

- cuatro años más no hacen diferencia

- si la hacen, te fuiste de hirule, regresaste...¿acaso no crees que has cambiado?

- no tanto... buenas noches

- adiós...

Link se levanta, sale de la habitación , Zelda se queda sentada viéndolo y sonriendo, hace mucho que no se sentía tan satisfecha.

-_te estaré esperando_

OOO 

Link preparo su maleta, el camino era largo y se sentía inseguro. No quería enfrentar su destino, había escapado ya mucho tiempo de él .El viaje dura al menos tres días, tendría que dormir poco para hacerlo en dos. Sentía su corazón estallando, como siempre antes de una aventura, no sabia por que, pero agradecía a Zelda lo que había hecho. Sentía que pronto seria libre. Guardo sólo el hotshoot, las flechas , su espada y su escudo, ya que sabia perfectamente lo que usaría. Acomodo su mochila y comenzó su camino. Cuando estaba en la puerta del castillo, vio un agujero pro el cual habia pasado hace ya mucho... Recordó que Navi le habia apuntado aquel agujero...

_- Navi... seria la primera ves que voy al bosque sin ti..._

Llegando al mercado, sonrió. Muchas personas lo saludaron, algunos hasta le ofrecieron para que se hospede en su casa o que sólo coma algo. Sintió un placentero sentimiento a casa, todo lo contrario de lo que sentía en su destino.

Vio como anochecía, prefirió quedarse a dormir en el mercado, se acerco a la vendedora de flores inocentemente

-em...disculpe...¿tiene una cama que le sobre? Es sólo por hoy

Sabia que no tenia que preguntar, aunque de alguna forma se sentía como aprovechándose si no lo hacia. La vendedora sonrió y lo miro tiernamente.

- por supuesto Link! No tienes ni que preguntar.

Él sabia perfectamente lo que ella haría, todas las mujeres del mercado hacían lo mismo. Cuando él les pedía un lugar para quedarse, siempre le presentaban a sus hijas o sobrinas e intentaba dejarlos solos. A él le incomodaba, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que a ellas también , así no se sentía tan comprometido.

La casa de la señora era mediana, a la entrada estaba el comedor con la cocina y después los cuartos. Al entrar, vio la cena servida y una joven de unos 14 al extremo de la mesa.

- buenas noches mamá, veo que tenemos compañía...

- Sí, Link, ponte cómodo

- gracias...

Él se sentó al costado de la joven, Quien lo miraba como examinándolo. Era alta y con ojos y cabello café.

- Sandra, vamos se buenita y prepara un cuarto al joven Link.

- ya voy ,ya voy ...

- no ahí problema, yo puedo arreglarlo

- ni se le ocurra!! Es nuestro invitado, póngase cómodo y cene

Link termino de cenar y arreglo su mochila en su cuarto , en eso entra Sandra

- ¿tan rápido te vas?

- ¿tan rápido quieres que me vaya?

- disculpa...

- no es nada, es que me voy temprano

- a donde vas...

- al bosque kokori

- ¿ no ahí nada malo verdad?

Link termina de arreglar su mochila y se queda mirando a sandra.

-¿con que?

- con todo, siempre que te vas suceden cosas malas...

- no, sólo es para visitar...

- ah bueno...

- ¿ tú mamá te pidió que hablaras conmigo?

Ella sonrió.

- o no me deja salir el fin de semana, pero no te preocupes... todos saben lo tuyo y lo de zelda

- no... no siento nada por ella

- ... ¿ en serio? al fin algo interesante

Ella se acomodo en la cama muy interesada, él sólo se quedo viéndola

-vamos, cuéntame...

OOO 

Link odiaba hablas de cosas privadas, pero se dio cuenta de que como Sandra no estaba dentro del lió se sentía libre de contarle todo como él quería.

- y esta Saria que me cuentas... es una kokori... así que no crece

Sus ojos se encontraron, él necesitaba a alguien comprensivo, se dio cuenta de lo ovio que era el factor edad, no importa cuantos años tendría él... ella seguiría teniendo 12

- dile lo que sientes... pero no le veo futuro...

- entonces cual es el fin.. seguiré sin ella

- Link, tú no sabes lo lindo que es que alguien te diga que te ama... Olvida las consecuencias

- eso es actuar contra el instinto

- Pero al favor del corazón

- deberías ser poeta...

- lo soy

Link le miro sorprendido

- haber... recítame algo

- bueno...

**Quiero caer...**

**Por que se que me ayudaras a levantarme**

**Quiero caer...**

**Para alejarme del mundo y encontrarme con tu mirada**

**Quiero caer...**

**Para alejarme del camino y saber que sólo con tigo estoy dentro del mío**

**Para alejarnos juntos tocando el cielo**

**Para que lo lejano no sea inalcanzable**

**Para que las decisiones que tomemos nos lleven a caminos equivocados**

**Pero nunca separados**

**Por que somos uno sólo**

**Desde el dia**

Que me deje caer por ti

- no soy fan de los poemas, pero me gusta...

- Gracias, es un gran cumplido , viniendo del héroe del tiempo

-... por favor no me llames así

- ¿te tuteo?

- si gracias

- bueno... hasta mañana Link

- hasta mañana

OOO 

- fue un placer conocerlas

- el placer fue nuestro

- adiós Link

Él se alejo si mirar atrás, camino a paso ligero en el mercado, recién amanecía y por alguna razón, sintió impaciencia. Empezó a correr en el campo, mientras veía el sol aparecer, no sabia por que, pero parecía que cuando corría ahí el sol se ocultaba más rápido. No le llevo más de dos horas cruzar el campo corriendo. Se sentó a descansar al costado de la entrada al bosque. Diviso a una joven de cabellos largos que venia cantando desde el rancho.

-hola Malon

-hola Link...¿qué haces tan cerca del bosque?

- voy a... visitar a alguien

- que bueno... ¿aya ahí gente kokori verdad? Nunca he visto uno...

- si... ¿por que no vas?

- Eso es peligroso para mi... tal ves algún día mi príncipe azul ( mira a Link) NO verde me llevara por ahí...

- _dios mío pobre hombre..._ tienes razón , es peligroso

- si bueno, cuídate

- adiós...

Malon se alejo cantando y saltando, a Link le dio un respingo, no podría creer que antes ella le había gustado...

_-dios mío, en que estaba pensando..._

Continuo su camino, entro a Lostwoods , camino tranquilo por que no había nada fuera de control desde hace mucho. Apresuro el paso, se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado 20 horas. Después de diez minutos caminando, encontró una entrada nueva, nunca la había visto, y parecía que se hundía en la tierra. Paso por ahí, se dio cuenta que era un túnel subterráneo. Dentro olía a algas marinas, Supuso por la dirección que llevaba al dominio de las zoras. Entro por curiosidad...

-hola!

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Link se resbalo, se había encontrado cara a cara con ruto, después de muchísimo tiempo.

-Ru-Ruto ... hola

-hola Link... a los años que no pasas

El le miro confundido

- ... ¿te acuerdas que la última ves que nos vimos me propusiste matrimonio?

- eso quedo en el pasado, tú tienes la culpa por haberme salvado...

- esta bien... a la próxima te dejo ahí

- ejeje que bromista

- _no estaba bromeando..._

- pero no te preocupes... estoy comprometida

- _¿... y él lo sabe? ... _Felicidades...

- ... si... es un gran hombre... vive mar a dentro, tiene un enorme palacio

- ... te deseo lo mejor

- adiós...

- Ruto espera...¿ has visto a Saria últimamente ?

- no... ¿por qué?

- por nada... sólo quería saludarla

- eso lo veo difícil... tienes prohibida la entrada ahí Link

- QUE!

- los kokorys nos están enterados o no les importa que hayas salvado al reino... Para ellos mataste al Deku Tree...

- Pe-pero... Saria no cree eso... ¿verdad?

- claro que no ... pero si salen la exilian

- ...

- lo siento mucho Link...

- un momento... ¿Cómo tu sabes eso? ... Los kokorys no dejan a nadie entrar

- No se si lo sabias, pero los zoras sabemos mucho de algas medicinales, siempre estamos en contacto...

-... Tengo una idea

OOO 

- Estas muerto...

- ( susurrando ) schhhhhhhhhhhh! ¿Qué van a pensar cuando te vean hablando con una caja.

Y eso parecería, pero Ruto no estaba loca ( no tanto ...) como para hablarle a una caja, había metido a Link a una de tráfico para que pudiera entrar. En ese momento estaban revisándolo en la entrada.

-Ruto, estas parecen hojas venenos...

- SHHHHHH! Ya es tarde

- ... _te detesto _

La caja se detuvo, él guardia de la entrada empezó a cargarla

-Buenos días señorita Ruto, que nos trae para hoy...

- Voy a enseñarles algunas algas venenosas no tan dañinas

- _gracias a dios..._

- y para los avanzados traje las somníferas...

-

- señorita Ruto... no soy un conocedor... ¿pero es normal escuchar ronquidos de algas?

- ... no... que digo si, si, si... He podido traer a algunas algas carnívoras que hacen ruidos

-suena genial, disfrute su estadía

**OOO**

- LINK! Despierta!

Ruto se estaba rebanando el cerebro tratando de despertar a Link. Estaba en su aposento del bosque kokori, agarro un jarrón de agua e intento despertarlo, pero nada.

- Hola Ruto! Como estas... QUE!

Saria había entrado a la habitación, quien no habia visto a Link hace 6 años. Se había quedado en la entrada asombrada.

- Que demonios...

- Él quería verte...

-¿cómo lo dejaron entrar?

-... deberé explicarlo todo...

OOO 

-¿no dio razones?

- no...

Ya habían pasado 37 horas desde la apuesta, pero eso ni Ruto ni Saria lo sabían, Link había dormido 7 horas. Saria y Ruto vieron que Link empezó a moverse, poco a poco... para volver a dormirse...

- no sabia que era tan dormilón...

-¿no? Es imposible despertarlo, desde pequeño...

-... se ve tan lindo durmiendo...

- ... RUTO!

-¿ queeeeee?

- estas comprometida!

- OH vamos... tú también lo pensaste...

- si claro...

- no estarás pensando que...

- noooooooooooooooooooooo! Para nada...

Saria se levanto molesta

- mira para tú información...( se para ) NO SIENTO NADA POR...

En eso escuchan un gran golpe, Link se habia volteado y se había golpeado con la pierna de Saria, Quien habia quedado algo tapada por Link ( quien se movía mucho)

-...

-...

-...

-...

**-ZzzZzzZ**

- Ruto... ayúdame!

-...mejor los dejo solos..

- Ruto... Ruto... no estoy bromeando... RUTO!

OOO 

Ya habían pasado 40 horas, Link había dormido 3 horas, Saria intentaba hablar con su Hada...

-AYUDAME!

- no tengo cuerpo sólido... ¿llamo a alguien?

- NO! Sacaran a Link de aquí... o podrían hacer algo peor...

-... ¿ no has intentado tocar la melodía que le tocabas de pequeño para que se levante?

-... Buena idea...

Saria intento sacar su ocarina, logro sacarla, y empezó a soplar una dulce y lenta melodía, Poco a poco vio como Link empezaba a abrir los ojos.

-...SARIA!

Link se para y se aleja de ella.

-que-q-que p-pa-paso aquí...

- te dormiste cuando Ruto intento traerte...

-...

- y bueno, llegue y te moviste, me caí y ella se fue...

_- esa desgraciada..._

-...¿qué te hizo venir?

Link enrojeció .

-...venia a saludar...

-Te acordaste de que existía...

-no es eso...

Link levanto la mirada y se sentó en el piso.

- tú... fuiste la única

Saria lo miro extrañada.

-...¿de que hablas?

- la única que estuvo conmigo... cuando nadie quería

Link ahora miraba al suelo, Saria lo miraba sorprendida.

-... pero Zelda, Ruto, los aldeanos

-...no es lo mismo, ellos... ellos no conocen esa parte de mi, esa parte que sólo tu comprendías...

Link cerro los ojos, Saria miro a otra parte, incomoda.

- ellos... no conocieron a aquel pequeño, que se refugiaba en si mismo... aquel que esquivaba la compañía de los demás...

Saria se acerco sin decir nada...sólo lo miro a los ojos

-... ellos me conocen... no así

Saria se sentó al costado de Link, Él se sentía ardiendo. Ella siguió mirándolo, mientras dulcemente ponía sus manos sobre las de Link.

- ellos no han tenido la suerte de conocerte... no les quites la oportunidad... tu tiempo aquí ha terminado...

-... no quiero que termine

- ni yo, pero no es nuestra voluntad...

Link sonrió, sabiendo lo que venia

-no somos dueños de nuestro propio destino...

- sabia que dirías eso...

Link se levanto y se acercó a la puerta.

- adiós...

-¡estas loco! Te mataran...

- quiero ver eso...

Link saco su mano por la ventana y apunto con el longshoots a un árbol al otro lado de la aldea, salto y paso en medio de la aldea mientras varios kokiris lo apuntaban.

-Mido!

- ¡que demonios hace el aquí!

Link llego a la otra parte de la salida del bosque, voltio mientras vio que muchos se le acercaban, y sintió un vació. Vio como Saria bajaba de la casa y corría hacia él. Sin pensarlo dos veces acelero el paso y salió corriendo hasta el puente... Sabia que no lo seguirían.

OOO 

Link miro el cielo, no podía creer que había perdido la apuesta. Se sentía mal, sentía que su pasado le habia ganado... Miro las estrellas, aquellas que siempre le recordarían a aquella persona...

**[[Flash back**

Link, Saria miraban las estrellas. Quizás por inocencia o por esperanza, Link recordaba que los dos eran más pequeños. En ese entonces cuando no se sentía tan mal...

**- Saria... ¿qué son las estrellas?**

**- Bueno Link, las estrellas son lo que tú quieres que sean**

**- ...¿cómo es eso?**

**- pueden ser un deseo... Pueden ser un sueño... Pueden ser un amigo...**

**- mmm... Saria**

**- ¿Qué?**

**Recordó como ella voltio a verlo, con una enorme ternura y a la ves curiosidad...**

**- ¿... pueden ser hermanos?**

**- también...**

**- ¿...padres?**

**- si así tu lo deseas...**

**- ...¿ Pueden ser hadas ?**

**- ...¿ Quieres que sean hadas?**

**- ...si**

**- entonces si pueden serlo**

**-¿... Ves aquella?**

**Link apunto al cielo, Saria sonrío, le sorprendía su inocencia a veces...**

**-¿cuál?**

**- aquella, la única azul entre las blancas... No es grande, ni más brillante... sólo diferente**

**- si... la veo...**

**- aquella será mi hada... se llamara... Navi**

Pero la memoria joven es dulce, inocente y traicionera, Link no se acordó de su estrella Navi cuando el deku Tree le dio su hada... Llamada igual, Navi. No más brillante ni grande que las demás... Pero él sabia que era especial, por que él mismo la habia escogido... Y aquella noche la estrella bajo... Para ir son su único dueño...

**[[Flash back end**

-ahora estoy yo...sólo...

Link se sentó en el césped, vio una pareja que caminaban juntos mirándose dulcemente. Pasaron por su lado, no hablaban sólo se miraban. Link vio que cuando la pareja paso por su lado, estaban tomados de las manos. Link recordó a la joven kokiry...

_-por que será...que yo siempre creí que ella era... era la correcta_

Link volvió a sentarse, volvía a sentirse sólo. Vio como anochecía, No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, tampoco le importaba. Vio un cielo claro, más claro de lo que el recordaba que era el cielo...

_- al parecer, nací para hacer el bien para los demás... mas no para mi mismo_

Vio como aparecían las estrellas, una por una. Siguió viéndolas, cómo esperando a alguien...

-_ahí estas..._

Sonrío, sintió algo que no había sentido hace mucho. Fijo sus ojos en un pequeño punto especial...

-_Navi...aquí sigues..._

De pronto, sintió como si algo le decía algo. Algo que había estado al frente de él por mucho tiempo... más el no se había dado cuenta...

_- yo no estaba destinado a un hada...pero tuve una...no estoy destinado a Saria...pero al amor si lo estoy...tal vez algún dia...lo encuentre_

Volvió a ver el cielo, sentía algo en su interior, que crecía...

_-...solo es cuestión de buscar una estrella...'_

**OOOOOO**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah terminado!**

**Al fin, pensé que me llevaría este fic a la tumba O-o**

**Agradecimientos ¡!!!!!!**

**Weno a todos los lectores que malgastaron su precioso tempo leyendo ;D**

**A unnurmal, me iba a ayudar pero justo entro...DUMDUMDUMDUMDUUUUUUUUUM!**

**Anablack ;D**

**Yay!**

**Ella es la responsable casi al 100 del final! (después del flashback)**

**XD**

**Sisi ke mal ¬.¬**

**Pero ella se ofrechio**

**Thanks 4 reading ;D**


End file.
